In today's world of vast computing technology, some technology users are finding it increasingly difficult to separate certain types of stored data. In one example, some technology users may have difficulty separating data stored with different ownership rights. For example, an employee of an organization may store work-related data as well as personal data via a cloud-based storage service. In this example, the organization may maintain the right to access the employee's work-related data via the cloud-based storage service. Unfortunately, the cloud-based storage service may be unable to distinguish between the employee's work-related data and the employee's personal data. As a result, the organization may be able to access the employee's work-related data as well as the employee's personal data via the cloud-based storage service even though the organization does not necessarily have any ownership right to the employee's personal data.
In another example, some technology users may have difficulty separating certain portions of their own personal data. For example, a user may store various types of personal data in a user profile via a cloud-based storage service. In this example, the user may want to delegate access to a limited portion of the personal data stored in his or her user profile to another user via the cloud-based storage service. Unfortunately, the cloud-based storage service may be unable to distinguish between the access rights associated with one portion of personal data and another portion of personal data in the user's profile. As a result, the user may be unable to delegate access to one portion of personal data without necessarily delegating access to all of the personal data stored in his or her user profile via the cloud-based storage service.
What is needed, therefore, are systems and methods for providing access to data accounts within a user profile via a cloud-based storage service in accordance with the ownership and/or access rights associated with each of the data accounts within the user profile.